1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejection apparatus includes a wiper member which includes a wiper configured to wipe an ejection surface of a liquid ejection head and a wiper holder supporting the wiper, a cam gear in which a cam groove is formed, a link mechanism configured to swing the wiper member in accordance with the rotation of the cam groove, and a cleaning member configured to remove liquid adhered to the wiper member in a state that the cleaning member is in contact with the wiper. This apparatus rotates the cam gear and swings the wiper member from a separation position (forward passage start position) after setting the liquid ejection head at the wiping position to a forward passage end position, to wipe the ejection surface by the wiper. Thereafter, the apparatus rotates the cam gear and swings the wiper member from a return passage start position (forward passage end position) to a return passage end position (forward passage start position) which is identical with the separation position, after moving the liquid ejection head away from the wiping position. In the process of returning the wiper member to the separation position, the wiper member starting from the return passage start position temporarily passes the separation position, and then reaches a position where the wiper is in contact with the cleaning member. Then the wiper member is returned to the separation position. In this way, the liquid adhered to the wiper having wiped the ejection surface is removed by the cleaning member.